


Ой, мороз, мороз

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Конская идиллия Такэды и Уэсуги в рамках украинско-песенного-АУ. Навеяно классикой, знаменитыми Синановскими лошадями и извечным Юкимуриным "БАТЬКАААААА", то есть "ОЯКАТАСАМААААА".





	Ой, мороз, мороз

_«Ой, мороз, мороз»_ , – слышится из-за тына. Хлопцы с девчатами идут по улице, над вишнями гудят хрущи, из хат приятно пахнет свежим борщом. Сингэн любит эту песню, хоть рождена она в соседней и совсем не дружественной провинции, и Кэнсин это знает. А отчего бы ему не знать, ведь, в конце концов, именно он – причина этой любви. Той самой соседской и потенциально не дружественной.  
_«Не морозь меня, не морозь меня, моего коня»._  
Кони в Этиго хороши – белые, тонконогие, крутошеие, но здесь, в Каи, в фаворе совсем другая порода.  
_«У меня жена, ох, ревнивая!»_ – выводит звонкий молодой голос, в котором Кэнсин с неудовольствием опознает Юкимуру. Юный Тигр обладает неприятной способностью оказываться в ненужное время в ненужных местах. Вот и сейчас гуляющие, кажется, решают свернуть к их с Сингэном убежищу.  
– Постойте… – просит Уэсуги безмолвно, приподнимая руку, упираясь в мокрое и потное плечо своего… противника?  
Такэда оставляет его призыв без внимания. Он вжимает тонкое белое тело в ворох соломы еще глубже, еще настойчивей, бесхозные травинки лезут Уэсуги в рот, в ноздри…  
_«У меня жена, ох, красавица,_  
 _Ждет меня домой, ждет печалится»._  
Молодежная ватага сворачивает к дому, напор Сингэна увеличивается, Кэнсин судорожно взмахивает руками, стараясь найти хоть что-то, чем остановить, образумить… Пальцы смыкаются на удилах любопытно заглядывающего в денник гнедого из Сингэновой пары. Тот, возмущенный таким панибратским обращением, становится на дыбы, бьет копытами, вырывается и выскакивает наружу, распугивая девчат и сворачивая мысли парубков на более интересную тему ловли беглеца.  
Крики, визг, шум.  
Наконец, всё опять перекрывает возмутительно звонкий голос Юкимуры: «Ото ты попался, шельмец!». Но Кэнсин этого не слышит – Старый Тигр вдавливает его в солому особенно сильно, крякает, и на Бога Войны снисходит неземное умиление. Возможно, из-за того, что он снова может дышать.  
– Обещай, что будешь думать обо мне.  
Сингэн оглядывается кругом. Он находит разбросанные по всему сену шаровары, пояс, заряжает табаком люльку.  
– Авжеж, любый, – кивает он серьезно и накидывает на Кэнсина охапку сена как раз в тот момент, когда в конюшню входит Юкимура.  
– Юкимура-йо! – слышит Кэнсин, снова отплевываясь от соломы и мелкой травяной пыли. – Хто ж так спивае? От я покажу тебе, як треба спивать!  
_«Я вернусь домой на закате дня._  
 _Обниму жену, напою коня»._  
Гнедой ревниво толкает копытом кучку сена. Он чует белых лошадей потенциального противника и категорически недоволен таким соседством.


End file.
